livingonourownfandomcom-20200213-history
Living on our own Wiki:Charart/ Approval Page
Chararts for approval Here are the Kittypet blanks that I made. ¶Icewish¶ , 17:35, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Icewish, you don't have to put these Up. They are fine. But I am going to do Sandstorm's image instead of Firestar's while I'm waiting for th leader charart.Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! Prey Hunter Blanks~for approval Here i have done one Preyhunter i wanted to show it to you if you like them ill do the rest..if you dont ill try again i tried making this on fullsized but then you couldnt make out the back feet.. so do i make the rest? Is it CBA? Is it approved?!? please don't delete the comments other people have put up. We might need them. Other than that, I think it's ready. Approved?^_^ Spotz ^_^ 17:49, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I didnt delete them though.... ~*.Sundawn~*. then where did they go?^_^ Spotz ^_^ 17:55, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I dont knowO_o Sundawn o_O i like it,it's better now :) FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 18:15, June 22, 2011 (UTC) How about this ¶Icewish¶ , 00:26, June 24, 2011 (UTC) So you didnt like mine? O_o Sundawn o_O ummm Icewish ur mouse looks like a spider with eyes,Sun's was like that before but she changed it,I like Sun's better FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 00:42, June 24, 2011 (UTC) its a preyhunter from the Tribe of Halloween jkjk O_o Sundawn o_O Hahaha good joke Sun,I hope i didn't offend you Icewish FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 05:15, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Yah, mine was a fail but at least I tried. That was a funny joke Sun. ¶Icewish¶ , 22:11, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I CBA Sundawn's blank. I'm sorry, but can someone draw a bird in his mouth? A mouse is just to small and not enough to show it is a Prey-hunter. If no one can draw a bird, then I CBA it.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 00:40, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Brambleclaw Warrior,Kit,and Deputy charart~ up for approval alright im done with Brambleclaw's warrior charart,now for his kit and deputy one.HOPE U GUYS LIKE IT!! CBA??? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 07:38, June 27, 2011 (UTC) You need to add the shading and stuff. ¶Icewish¶ , 18:56, June 27, 2011 (UTC) srry i forgot to do that and here is the kit one 19:45, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Much better. CBA ¶Icewish¶ , 20:08, June 27, 2011 (UTC) the last charart of Brambleclaw FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 20:42, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you shade in the tabby lines on the chararts? ¶Icewish¶ , 20:56, June 27, 2011 (UTC) which one? the deputy charart?? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 21:19, June 27, 2011 (UTC) All of them. ¶Icewish¶ , 01:00, June 28, 2011 (UTC) blur the stripes more in all of them.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 03:33, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Spotz can u do it for me? i suck at blurring and Icewish if u read this plz assign me to cats that isn't a tabby people will make me make blur the tabby or such :\ FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 04:05, June 30, 2011 (UTC) since spottedstar hasn't responded I blurred it for you, firestream. But the changes aren't showing.Shinecloud 18:57, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Squirrelflight kit and warrior Chararts~up for approval here's the kit i hope you like her i'm making the warrior one now someone please make the apprentice chararts so I can make that to.Shinecloud 19:44, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, here's the warrior. Any thoughts?Shinecloud 20:13, July 23, 2011 (UTC) They both look great,but you're coloring the eyes wrong here look at these eyes,oh and put the small eye on paint and zoom on it and you'll see how it should look like. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 20:29, July 23, 2011 (UTC) You are evil, firestream! I just tried to upload another picture,but it said that someone had already changed the page, so i hit publish and my computer took like twenty minutes to load, then you edited it again! i hate you! (not really, I'm just angry at my stupid computer for freezing!)Shinecloud 20:35, July 23, 2011 (UTC) okay, I re-did the eyes. I also made an apprentice one, but there wasn't a long-haired one so I tried to make one myself and I failed epicly. Change the eyes to make it look like the example below,also color the left paw of the kit white,which is the right paw when it's a warrior,deputy,or apprentice. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 23:26, July 23, 2011 (UTC) P.S. don't worry about the apprentice charart,we'll have the apprentice long fur in a while or more. Thank you Shinecloud!!!! The tail of your failed apprentice charart was perfect to make a long furred apprentice!! You saved the day!! I cropped out the tail of Squirrelpaw's and added to a long furred warrior. Thanks again Shinecloud!! [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 05:13, July 25, 2011 (UTC) you're welcome, firestream :). i fixed the kit and I don't get what you mean by 'change the eyes' i already fixed the eyes.Shinecloud 21:23, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Use this pic and zoom on it on paint and you'll see how it should look. This is what the eyes should look like. *points at small pic of an eye* [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 21:55, July 26, 2011 (UTC) P.S. make her apprentice charart,the blank is in the Project:Charart page. I made her apprentice charart, and firestream, i did make the eye just like the picture you gave me. it looks just like it's supposed to. Shinecloud 22:52, July 26, 2011 (UTC) smart me (sarcasm) I just remembered i forgot to put her white paw ing the apprentice pic. i'll work on it right now :).Shinecloud 22:53, July 26, 2011 (UTC) that's odd. I fixed the paw but the changes aren't showing...Shinecloud 22:57, July 26, 2011 (UTC) okay, now the changes are showing. Comments?Shinecloud 18:35, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I like it! CBA?^_^ Spotz ^_^ 19:45, July 27, 2011 (UTC) You didn't fix the eyes of Squirrelflight's warrior charart,if you can't get to it quickly I'll do it for you! Anyway I CBA it! Who left the message above? I did fix the eyes, but the stupid changes weren't showing and now i have users yelling at me because i didn't want waste space by uploading a new picture. Geez.Shinecloud 02:21, August 4, 2011 (UTC) That was me above I forgot to put my siggie and I fixed the eyes for you and I CBA it!! [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 04:49, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Blanks i have blanks for many differant positions: Queen, leader, bloodclan warrior/leader/deputy, kittypet and bloodclan queen, and rouge. ill start with the leaderBluestar11796 08:49, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I like it,but make the paw show in the left side(the cat's left) so it won't looked like it got chopped off. Also I'm going to work on the Med. Cat Apprentice blanks. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 18:49, July 24, 2011 (UTC) oh, ok. ill take it off.Bluestar11796 19:14, July 24, 2011 (UTC) here come the queens.Bluestar11796 19:18, July 24, 2011 (UTC) now for the rougesBluestar11796 19:41, July 24, 2011 (UTC) They all look good but fix the paws that arching in the leaders because it doesn't look even. Also straighten the belly of the short fur queen. And put it in a slideshow if it's 3 or more pics,K? [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 21:39, July 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S. i did it for you Bluestar you didn't fix the things I told you to do,fix the all the leader's left paw,straighten the belly for the short furred queen,and add one more spike for the Bloodclan warriors. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 13:22, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Leader short female.png|Leader Short Female Leader short male.png|Leader Short Male Leader long male.png|Leader Long Male Leader long female.png|Leader Long Female Rouge male short.png|Rogue Short Male Queen long.png|Queen Long KP Queen short.png|kittypet queen short KP Queen long.png|kittypet queen long Queen short.png|Queen Short Rouge long male new.png Rouge long female new.png Rouge.short.fm new.png Re-upploaded i fixed the leader leg, straitened the belly on all the short-haired queens, and added a spike to all the bloodclan blanks.Bluestar11796 00:15, July 26, 2011 (UTC) It all looks good,but fix the belly of the short furred queens. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 19:51, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded i straitened the belly on the queens, but it looks funny to me.Bluestar11796 20:42, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I ment to make them curve straight,not look like boxes! But it's alright ur just an apprentice still learning. I'll fix the short furred queens if yuo're having trouble. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 21:04, July 26, 2011 (UTC) hold on, i'm sorry if I haven't read this all and it has already been discussed, but do we really need bloodclan blanks? They should all be rouges because there aren't many bloodclan cats. I just think it would kinda be a waste of time, why not just use rouge blanks for all the bloodclan cats and just normal queens for bloodclan queens (I don't even think there were bloodclan queens in the books.)Shinecloud 21:28, July 26, 2011 (UTC) oh yeah, and the rouges need more than just an eyebrow to differ from a normal warrior. IF it has a dark enough fur color, it will look just like a normal cat.Shinecloud 21:29, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Re-upploaded i changed the tail, but the only one that you can tell the differance on is the short male.Bluestar11796 13:48, July 27, 2011 (UTC) now it's working (Except for the long male, can anyone fix that), and also, why dont you fix the belly on the short-haired queen for me, firestream. and how do you delete a picture you dont want, like totally.Bluestar11796 13:55, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I fixed the queen and is working on the kittypet one. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 03:30, July 31, 2011 (UTC) thanks, but i cant get the changes to show on the rouges, so i need to make new ones.Bluestar11796 20:38, July 31, 2011 (UTC) sorry to put more work on your hands, but the queens look just like the warrior except the belly is a little bigger. Is there a way we can fix that? Oh yeah, I CBA everything except the rouges without changes showing.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 18:44, August 4, 2011 (UTC) actually, i made new rouge images, so if theyre good you can CBA them, i changed the tail. its kinda like the deputies' tail.Bluestar11796 19:28, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hollyleaf Chararts~ up for approval Here I made Hollyleaf's chararts,Med. Cat apprentice to come. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 13:55, July 25, 2011 (UTC) no, wait. Her apprentice is wrong, isn't it? Icewish's apprentice blanks above were approved, so why did you copy my tail onto the warrior? Icewish'd blanks are pretty much deputy blanks with a different tail, so the apprentice blanks should be my tail copied onto the deputy. I can redo the blanks, if anyone wants me to.Shinecloud 21:33, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hollykit2.png|Hollykit Hollyleaf2.png|Hollyleaf Hollypaw2.png|Hollypaw Hollypaw Med. Appren.2.png|Hollypaw Med. Cat Apprentice Oops I didn't see that,but let's just go with it so there isn't more trouble.Also I added Hollypaw's medicine cat apprentice charart.[[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 22:20, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay, i like it, but i am an apprentice so I don't know if I can suggest it's ready for CBA, but i think they're ready! (When we finally get to fixing the blanks, and i'm a sr.warrior, we can make the apprentices do it :P)Shinecloud 18:39, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I CBA.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 18:32, July 28, 2011 (UTC) leafpool kit, apprentice, medcat, and warrior blanks~ for approval Leafpaw.PNG Leafkit.PNG Leafpoolwarrior.png Leafpoolmedcat.PNG Here they are! they were a heck of a lot harder to make than I thought. The kit was the hardest.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 21:18, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.. that's odd. The shading and highlights aren't showing up on the apprentice through warrior chararts.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 21:19, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Put chararts 3 or more in a slideshow and i like them all,but the whiteness isn't the same as the med.cat apprentice in the med. cat and warrior. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 21:23, July 27, 2011 (UTC) it is the same white, but the highlights aren't showing up06:01, July 30, 2011 (UTC) sorry, that was me, spotz, i wasn't logged in :) Ok, I just spent, like, two hours working on these things. I know they're not perfect, but i'm not spending another two hours fixing them right now. i looked up amber, and apparently it is a brownish yellow color.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 19:11, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Spottedleaf chararts~for approval Spottedleaf.medcat.png Spottedleaf.apprentice.png Spottedleaf.medapprentice.png Spottedleaf.kit.PNG|kit okay, I'm not as good at tabbies and such as I am as tortiseshells, so I made the spottedleaf chararts. I had to redo the medcat apprentice because i forgot tosmudge it, so it will be on a bit.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 16:01, July 30, 2011 (UTC) okay, here's the last one. Comments?^_^ Spotz ^_^ 16:06, July 30, 2011 (UTC) They look good,but she has yellow eyes instead of pale amber,she also has a pink nose,and her kit's right arm(the left by the way we look at it) is brown instead of gray like the others. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 07:04, July 31, 2011 (UTC)\ i'll work on it, but right now my computer's a wackjob. Also, i can't figure out what color amber is on my computer, so can you send me a link?^_^ Spotz ^_^ 02:06, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Ivypool chararts here she is. if anyone else was going to do this, please tell meBluestar11796 22:39, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I like them, and i serouisly can't find anyrthing wrong with them. I CBA.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 18:45, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Ivypool.png|Ivypool Ivypaw.png|Ivypaw Ivykit.png|Ivykit Category:Project: Charart